Lin Lin Cheong
Lin Lin Cheong is the administrative secretary from the Asian Division of the WPE in the Police World Tour Edition. Profile Hailing from Indonesia, Lin Lin is a 22 year-old secretary who wears a red chinese traditional red dress with gold details. Her hair is black with Tess Goodwin hairstyle. She also has an earpiece. At her appearance as suspect she dons a traditional Bali dancer dress, Red dress with golden patterns and a big gold Bali Hat. In Sun on Maxzinger, Lin Lin wears an earpiece and a navy blue suit over her dress. Personality Lin Lin is a young unprofessional girl, she has not interest at all at her job, plus she is always in bad mood, vulgar, unrespectful and she it's not determined at all at her job. Lin Lin's disinterest for people around here has been even dangerous at the time of her work, this was shown when Lars pleaded her to send a rescue squad to save him and the team from an avalanche , but she refused, because of being at a party with her boyfriend at the time. Per Moon of Blood , Lin Lin's personality drastically changed and she became, caring, helpful, and "determined", however, everything was known per the last confrontation with her As of her comeback in Sun on Maxzinger, Lin Lin becomes more mature, professional and caring, she also helps the team in goodwill on free time after college. Notable Events of Police World Tour In Insular Asia Meeting Lin Lin As remarked above, Lin Lin plays a major role during region she appears in. Starting from her first appearance , Lin Lin shows to be a tough problem in the WPE because of her terrible way of beign within the WPE. As the history progressed, Lin Lin changed her personality for an "ideal one", which meant a lot of suspicion from the team (Mostly of them had relation with the evil cult they were fighting with ). At the end, the suspicions became true after Lin Lin's and the Chief 's truth came to light. The Prince Die Last During this case, in a tough discussion, Lin Lin was revealed to be the legitimate daughter of Chief Zhou. The Chief apologized to the team, saying that she only brought Lin Lin to work at the WPE to keep and eye on her, since she needed her daughter to be with her, to avoid Lin Lin to commit a bad choice. Per this scene, Lin Lin escaped from the headquarters Trouble in Indonesia Lin Lin was flagged as a suspect, moments after a Nepal Princess was murdered. She left all her ties with the WPE and participated in a balinese party in the dock. As the history progressed, Lin Lin was shockingly revealed to be a member of the Sethfreks. She revealed that her deceased father was a Sethfrek too and all this time she tried to follow his way. Chief Zhou managed to discuss with her daughter, but Lin Lin just claimed that her own mother was the responsible of ruining her life. After Lin Lin and her mother were put in a cell together to solve their differences, Lin Lin managed to realize that she was wrong when trying to follow her father's way, plus decided to help the team a last time to defeat the Sethfreks once for all. After the commotion was over, Lin Lin and her mother forgave each other for her mistakes, beginning to be a family again, concluding the player's work in the region. In Far Orient Comeback and College career. During Sun on Maxzinger, it is revealed that Lin Lin got admitted in a very exclusive university. Despite this, she still works as the team's secretary, albeit as part-time, during her free time of the college. She helped the team on getting information of The Oriental Badge, along with her mother. She also becomes more mature and professional than before. During Lost in the Desert, Lin Lin was on a college expedition with her best friend, Marika Abrosimova When she found a lost temple she decided to notify it to the team, plus presented the player to her best friend, who was a fanatic of their adventures per Lin Lin told them. Trivia * Lin Lin is one of the WPE members to be flagged as a suspect for pausible reasons. Case Appearances All Insular Asia cases, plus a suspect appearance in The Night of the Purified. She also makes brief appearances in all Far Orient cases. Category:World Police Elite Staff Category:Luismaverdyum's Suspects